


Spin the Bottle

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets caught up in a game of spin the bottle. He decides to put on a little show for a certain son of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

The bottle stopped on Will just as he walked into the light of the campfire.

" _Ohhhh!_ "

A gleeful cry went up from the campers. Everyone was looking between him and Percy, so Will assumed the son of Poseidon was the lucky winner.

"Um, I wasn't actually planning on participating..."

Will glanced to where Chiron was reading a book as all the campers started booing. He'd wanted to talk to the centaur about their next order of nectar and ambrosia, as well as maybe requesting some more of that unicorn stuff from the Romans. There were still so many campers in the infirmary tent, both Greek and Roman, since some of them were unfit to be moved to New Rome in their condition. Looked like it would have to wait- Will didn't want to ruin the mood. Good cheer was in short supply this summer.

Looking back at Percy, he saw him standing up and throwing an apologizing glance over his shoulder at Annabeth. She waved him off with a smile. As Will made his way over to Percy, he cast around for Nico. He finally caught a glimpse of the son of Hades sitting on the edge of the fire's light to his left. He smiled lightly and met Percy's eyes.

"What are the rules?"

"Hah?"

Percy was rubbing his palms on his jeans nervously. A girl's voice called out from the crowd.

"Five minutes with tongue!"

Judging by the bursts of giggling from all around and Percy's sudden big eyes and frown, those weren't the rules they'd been using before. Will shrugged and smiled widely at Percy as he moved in to put his hands on the other boy's shoulders. Percy reluctantly placed his hands in a gentle hold over Will's waist. He whispered urgently, lips close to Will's.

"Nico's watching."

"I know. I wouldn't have agreed if he wasn't."

Percy's eyes brightened in comprehension and he grinned mischievously. Then he stepped in against Will and pushed their lips together. Will moved his hands up to Percy's neck and pulled him in tighter to kiss him more passionately. As they kissed, the crowd piped down, aside from loud whispers of  _"That's so hot!"_  and  _"Holy shit, Percy's groping Will's ass,"_  from various directions. Percy was, indeed, pushing his fingers into the firm muscles of Will's butt, squeezing and kneading. Will pushed their hips closer together, raising his fingers into Percy's hair and pulling gently. It was a nice kiss, and they both pulled away grinning like maniacs when someone finally remembered to stop them.

There was silence for a few moments as they panted into each other's mouths, and then a cacophony of whooping and cheering broke out from their audience. Percy gave Will one last bashful grin and stepped away to walk back to where Annabeth was beaming at them. Will met her gaze.

"I would like to offer you my sincerest congratulations on the boyfriend."

Annabeth scrunched her nose in amusement as everyone laughed. Will glanced to where Nico had been sitting, hoping the boy didn't take it the wrong way and leave. Nico was still there, face flushed, mouth hanging open, and looking between Will and Percy hungrily. When he noticed Will's gaze, he gulped and looked down. Will addressed the crowd again, arms splayed in good humor.

"I don't suppose you guys can excuse me from my turn spinning the bottle? I really did come here for business."

The crowd erupted in more boos, but now there was also a lot of emphatic begging from the girls to please play. Will gave a rueful smile and shrugged.

"Alright, alright."

He made his way over to the bottle and with a quick glance around, leaned down and spun it. He stepped away and watched the bottle go, being very careful not to look up at anyone, though a smile still played at his lips. The bottle finally stopped and Will made a big show of stepping back, leaning over the bottle, and squinting with one eye to see who it was. Percy called out from behind him.

"Looks like Jason."

It was, in fact, a dead ringer for Jason's location. Will straightened up and walked over. Jason stood up, nervous, like Percy had been. A guy's voice called out.

"Come on, guys. None of that, 'Five minutes with tongue,' thing. It was funny the first time, but it's not fair when everyone else only had to do a peck. Give them a break."

There was some murmuring of agreement, but then Drew from Aphrodite added her thoughts.

"Please. This is so Will can make up for all the times he's skipped our campfire games in the past. More than fair."

There was lots of giggling and cheering for that idea. Jason still seemed like he wasn't exactly on board.Piper was watching Jason with a worried expression, looking like she was ready to jump up and defend her boyfriend's honor. Jason spoke quietly, but nearby campers leaned in to eavesdrop.

"Um... I don't think I can be quite as into it as Jackson was, so I hope you won't be too disappointed."

He gave an earnest if somewhat apologetic smile. Will grinned and crossed over the two feet of distance between them. Nico was on his right now and he slid his eyes over for just a moment to see that Nico was watching them with rapt attention. He leaned in to whisper in Jason's ear.

"Percy was putting on a show for a certain _someone's_ benefit."

Jason pulled away a fraction to meet Will's eyes. Then his eyes quickly scanned the crowd over Will's shoulder. His eyes must have found Nico to his left, because they suddenly snapped back to Will's eyes. A smile blossomed on his face.

"That makes a lot more sense."

Jason sent a reassuring wink Piper's way, and wrapped his hands around Will's ribcage, stroking up and down. Then he leaned in and Will met him in a playful kiss. Jason stroked his hands all over Will's back as he kissed him, eventually also moving them down to Will's ass just like Percy had. Jason was a little more forceful, though. He pulled Will tighter against himself and Will barely stopped a moan.

Will reciprocated by scratching his nails down Jason's front, which he had been running his hands against, feeling all the hard muscles under the fabric. He moved his hands down to the bottom of Jason's shirt and pushed the fabric up to run his palms against the bare skin of his lower back and sides. The girls in the crowd went wild at that. Jason huffed a laugh against Will's mouth and reached a hand up into Will's hair. 

Will's head was suddenly pulled back and a hot mouth traveled down his neck. Will really did moan this time, before the new wave of catcalling reminded him he was in public and he shut his mouth. Jason's lips returned to his just as someone yelled time. Will took a moment to catch his breath before twisting around in Jason's arms to look at Percy. He looked between the two of them as he yelled incredulously.

"Is _everything_ a competition for you two?" 

The crowd broke out in boisterous laughter as Percy facepalmed and Jason called out across the campfire.

"Yeah, and I totally  _won_."

Everyone stated clapping and there was more hollering and whooping. Will patted Jason on the shoulder and stepped away, finally making his way over to Chiron. He made one last glance at Nico's flushed face before he sat down next to the centaur and focused on more grim affairs.

\--

After running around all of camp trying to find him for no less than twenty minutes, Will finally spotted Nico sitting against the trunk of a tree. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him since the bonfire last night and was glad he managed to find him during his break. Running up the hill on top of which the tree was standing, Will slid across the grass and sat hard against the ground, ending up side by side with Nico.

Nico had pulled away from the tree in surprise and was staring at Will in shock. It took him a few blinks to recognize Will and relax again, though he drew his knees up and tried to shrink. Will played innocent with a polite smile and raised eyebrows.

"Hi..."

"Hey, Nico."

Nico looked away, then back again. He waited for Will to say something, and then looked away again, wrapping his arms around his knees. Silence stretched out as Will watched Nico curiously, wanting Nico to start the conversation on his own terms to see what the other boy thought of last night's events. Nico gulped.

"So... who's the better kisser- Percy or Jason?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm better than both."

Nico turned to look at him with a startled expression. When Will met it with a smile and an eyebrow waggle, Nico grew even more flustered.

"Why, Nico? Who did  _you_  enjoy watching me kiss more?"

Nico broke eye contact and mumbled.

"Who said I enjoyed watching either... of- _that?_ "

"Well, you definitely have or had a thing for Percy, and I took a gamble on Jason, but it looked like I was right, judging by the way you were watching us."

Nico took a while to stop gaping like a fish. His jaw had dropped when Will had mentioned knowing about Percy, and he looked like he had a million questions to ask about that. Finally, he shook his head and asked about Jason instead.

"What do you mean you were right? You wouldn't have kissed him if you didn't think I was into him?"

"I wouldn't have spun the bottle at him."

Nico's face was incredulous, but Will just shrugged.

"Son of Apollo. Can't aim an _arrow_ to save my life, but I play a mean game of Spin the Bottle."

Nico finally looked away, trying to process all the things that Will had told him. He mumbled again.

"It looked like all of you were good."

"At kissing?"

"Mm."

"You want to test just how good I am?"

The look that Nico shot him was somewhere between being outraged that Will was so forward and impressed that he was so smooth. His eyes flickered down to Will's lips before he turned away look at to the coastline.

"...no."

Will frowned for the first time since he had slid up to Nico. He looked away too. Maybe he was being _too_ smooth. He probably was, but he wasn't really sure how to go about trying to be sweet. Every time he'd tried that, Nico seemed annoyed that Will was treating him too much like a patient.

"...I don't want you to know how bad I am."

Will looked over in surprise at the small bundle of black leather and jeans that was sitting next to him. If he had to guess, Nico was probably contemplating shadow travelling to disappear. Will looked at his shoes.

"Can't get better without practice."

Nico didn't respond.

"You're fourteen, Nico. It's not a big deal if you've never kissed anyone before. It's an easy skill to pick up. I mean, if someone as hopeless as  _Jackson_ could manage..."

He heard Nico huff a laugh through his nose quietly and looked over. Finally, Nico turned around and looked at him again. But he was frowning, like he wasn't sure this was a good idea.

Will smiled and leaned in. He'd been aiming for Nico's ear, but the boy jumped and turned his head to meet his lips and Will's kiss landed on Nico’s cheekbone instead. Nico pulled away, looking mortified that he had misinterpreted Will's action, but Will didn't skip a beat in pretending he hadn't noticed. He leaned in again, and this time dropped a kiss on Nico's forehead and another one on his eyelid. Nico didn't try to move. Then Will kissed his ear. Then his nose. His chin.

He pulled away just enough to look warmly into Nico's wide eyes that were watching him with anticipation and a healthy dose of terror. He smiled and kissed the corner of Nico's mouth. Nico squeaked a bit. Will gently pressed a hand against the soft skin of Nico's neck as he turned to his left a bit to face Nico better. He pressed a kiss on Nico's mouth, lightly tugging at his top lip.

Nico pressed in immediately in a painfully hard kiss and Will grinned, pulling back.

"Easy, tiger. I'm not going anywhere."

Nico's eyes turned worried again, but Will just leaned in to kiss him some more and he eventually relaxed. They went slow, Will gently coaxing Nico into following his lead. Will sighed a smile against plush lips when Nico sat up on his knees facing Will. He let his hands travel down to Nico's waist. Nico leaned forward more insistently as the kiss heated up. Will decided to oblige the eagerness and, bracing his feet against the ground for more stability, picked Nico up by the backs of his thighs and pulled him over to straddle Will's lap.

Nico gasped in surprise, but Will wrapped an arm around his waist and held him tightly against his body. Nico moaned and melted against him, pushing his hands into Will's hair and stroking his thumbs behind Will's ears. Will hummed his appreciation. Will had just realized that he was starting to seriously chub up against the boy sitting on his crotch when they were interrupted by a voice coming from downhill.

"Will!"

Will pulled away from Nico's sweet lips in a daze, but Nico looked tense, looking over Will's shoulder in alarm. Then he pulled Will's hand off his waist, and all but jumped off his lap to land on his butt in the grass. Will watched with some surprise at the skittish reaction as the footsteps behind him got louder.

Will turned to face an out of breath Amar as the kid came to a halt next to him and doubled over, out of breath. He proceeded to pant out his message,  _entirely_  not interested in Nico or why he the son of Hades might be blushing so much.

"Tasia- she- suddenly- just- worse- so much blood- need-"

Will was up on his feet and clapping a hand on Amar's shoulder the very next moment to show he understood. He only spared Nico a quick hand raise before sprinting downhill to save the Demeter girl in his care, Amar hot on his heels.

\--

Nico sat for a long moment watching the two Apollo boys run in the direction of the infirmary tent. Then he looked around, suddenly self-conscious and hoping no one else saw him and Will up here. He turned again to watch Will and Amar, now small figures in the distance, reach the tent and duck inside. Then he let out a whoop and threw his fists in the air. He fell on his back, limbs splayed in all directions, and couldn't suppress his wild grin as he replayed what had just happened in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I post a lot more of my writing [here](http://razielim.tumblr.com/tanya-cant-write).


End file.
